The Letter
by ToryV
Summary: Faith writes Buffy a letter. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nada people, sueing me would be pointless.

Summary: Faith writes Buffy a letter.

A/N: A short oneshot Fuffy, i wrote it in like an hour so it isn't the most indepth piece.

**The Letter**

I want to get up, to move, but my arms and legs feel like led

I want to get up, to move, but my arms and legs feel like led. It's been this way since I left for Boston about 3 months ago, after helping Buffy with the First an all. I just sort of up and left….and now I'm kicking myself in the head because of it. You know those sappy movies on lifetime? You know the ones with those tacky "I can't live without you" lines. Makes me want to puke just watching them, but my body is taking it pretty literally.

It wasn't as bad at first ya know, first couple of weeks I was five by five…but after that, my chest started feeling weird. Like someone was pressing on my lungs or some shit, making it hard to breathe ya know. It just went down hill from there…started feeling weaker and weaker, more depressed, always feeling empty. It sucks….but what makes it worse is…I know what will make it go away. Or **who** to be totally accurate.

Yep, I have it bad. I'm in love with that damn Blondie, always have been, and by the looks of it, always will be. Sad huh? But leave it to me to be a dense dipshit and just high tail my ass outta there without telling her how I feel. Red knows though, I was just sitting outside after one of the scoobs meetings one night for a smoke break, and she came out to chitchat. After a while, she dropped the bombshell, telling me that it was pretty fuckin obvious that I had a thing for B. Not those exact words but something along those lines. So after we bitch slapped the First, I managed to talk Angel into getting me a plane ticket to Boston. He was surprised at first that I wanted to take off so soon, but then Soulboy called me on it too. Goddamn am I that obvious?

After a few short and awkward goodbyes with the wannabes and the Scoobs, I told B I was leaving.

She gave me her usual sad eyes and hurt expression, asking me why I didn't want to stick around. I just told her that things were a bit complicated and that I would keep in touch, best to keep it vague. Then she used the whole "What about Robin?" card on me, I just told her that I wasn't in to him, that there was someone else. She asked who of course, I just smirked at her and that was the end of the conversation.

So here I am now, my body is shutting down slowly because a certain Blonde isn't in my life, haven't talked to B since I left. I'm tapping my pen on the stationary in front of me hard enough to snap the damn thing.

"I have to do this." I say aloud to myself over and over. I don't know why I'm so fuckin nervous, if worst comes to worst, I can just threaten X-man into saying he wrote it to see if a little girl on girl action could come out of it. Tapping my pen again, nervous habit.

"Fuck it" I sigh and begin to write.

**Hey B, **

**Sorry haven't been in touch lately, wicked busy. Been keeping in line too, you would be so proud, haven't been arrested, or convicted once in 5 whole months! Ok so anyways, back to the point of this whole stupid letter. I don't know if your still wondering why I left or if you are wondering what the 'complications' were that made me leave, so here they are. I'm in love with you, there, laugh in my face, grimace, feel complete disgust towards me, do whatever the fuck you want. I just needed to get that out. The reason? It's actually killing me. Cheesy huh? But everyday it gets worse and worse, harder to go on ya know? I'm guessing it's because I've never really felt a concentrated feeling of love towards anyone or thing before, so it's really taking a lot out of me. And I know I don't have a snowballs chance in hell at actually being with you, because your as straight as the straightest damn thing on this earth and you're still recovering from soulboy2's explosive death. So anyways, yeah, I love you, always will. Just needed you to know. **

**Yours truly, **

**Faith **

Buffy read the letter over and over again, a goofy smile plastered on her face. She dug into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number quickly and put the phone to her ear, reading the letter again as she waited for it to answer.

"Hello?" a familiar gruff voice answered.

"Angel? Can I get a ticket for the next plane leaving for Boston?"

A/N: Want me to continue? Keep it a oneshot? I dunno what do you peoples think?


	2. Chapter 2

Dislaimer: Meh...i own nothing...Except Floor! Thats my character bitch! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...oookay i'll stop now o.o

Summary: Weee...continuation

**Narrator:**

Faith strolled through one of the local cemeteries looking anything but amused. Beside her, a younger looking dirty blonde looked deep in thought as she toyed with a staked.

"Okay….is it just me or is patrolling wicked boring lately." Faith muttered looking around for any vamps. Her companion sighed heavily.

"It's not just you dude."

Faith plopped down on a tomb and violently threw her stake impaling a nearby tree. Her friend chuckled slightly and leaned against a crypt.

"Let me guess...either your really jonseing for a fight, or a certain blonde girl is fucking with your mind." The younger girl smirked slightly as Faith nodded her head, not bothering to look up.

"It fucking sucks. I know I've done horrible shit…..but it just hurts. I'd rather her call and tell me she hates my guts than just have her ignore me." Faith mumbled

"Indifference is a bitch my friend."

Faith looked over at her companion.

"You can head home if you want Floor. I can patrol the last cemetery solo if you're bored." The brunette slayer offered. Floor gave another small smirk.

"Nah, friends don't ditch friends when they need company. We'll finish up patrolling and I'll treat us to getting completely shit faced afterwards."

Faith lifted herself off the tomb and finally gave her partner in crime a grin.

"You do realize your underage, right?" Floor laughed.

"Yes, since I'm such a model citizen. Tell that to the weed I've got stashed back at my place." Faith chuckled, pulling her stake out of the tree.

"Ok, sounds good. Lets get this shit over with; I need some quality time with my good friend Jack Daniels."

The two continued walking side by side in a comfortable silence. Neither noticing the figure quietly following them in the shadows."

**Buffy's POV:**

'Ok this is so totally stalking, but who the hell is that girl walking with MY Faith. Her names 'Floor'? What the hell kind of name is Floor?'

I keep looking between Faith and her companion. The girl isn't bad looking, 15 maybe 16, a little shorter than Faith and dark blonde hair. She kind of reminds me of Faith when she was at that age, only not as energetic, more calm and collected, but still that ever present sarcasm and cynical nature that I've gathered from their conversation since they started patrolling.

'Is she Faith's girlfriend?'

I try to get closer without alerting them of my presence, trying to listen in closer to their conversation.

**Narrator:**

"So you send the letter yet? Or did you chicken out." Floor inquired, nudging Faith with her elbow. Faith chuckled bitterly.

"Yeah I sent the damn thing about 2 weeks ago."

Floor gasped in mock shock. It was Faith's turn to playfully nudge her friend.

"Any word back?"

Faith frowned and gave another bitter laugh.

"Nope. Not that I was expecting any though. I mean really, she's straight, I tried to kill her friends, and she's still in love with the damn platinum walking corpse. She'd rather fuck a dead guy then trust let alone be with a murdering bitch like me."

Floor stopped and glared at Faith, who too stopped and looked at the shorter blonde. Without warning, she bopped Faith on the forehead with the palm of her hand. Before Faith could protest, Floor spoke.

"Faith, you're the coolest motherfucker I know. You're not a murdering bitch from hell anymore and you fight on her side now. If she can't see that your really a good and trustworthy person and can't love you just because of your gender then that's her loss. Now quit saying that stupid shit about yourself!" Floor scoffed and watched as Faith smiled and chuckled.

"You think so?" Faith asked a glimmer of hope in her voice. Before Floor could reply, two vamps made an appearance by tackling the two girls.

"Motherfucker!" Floor grunted throwing one of the vamps off her. Faith jumped to her feet, pulling the other one along with her. She threw a right hook at him making a satisfying cracking sound as it collided with the dazed vampires jaw. The vampire lunged forward at Faith who easily side stepped his pitiful attempt. Before she could pull out her stake, the vampire was already dust.

"What th- umph!"

Floor, who had already staked her vampire, looked over to see what was wrong.

Faith was lying on her back pinned down by a small blonde woman who was grinning wickedly at the brunette. Seeing that the blonde was not showing any real signs of aggression Floor stood back to observe the interaction. Faith on the other hand was apparently practicing her fish impression, her eyes were wide with shock, and her mouth opened and closed slightly, as if trying to form words.

"Your reaction time is a bit slow Fai." Buffy giggled.

Faith was still frozen in shock. Floor grinned wickedly, already guessing who the woman was.

"I think you broke her." Floor chuckled as she dusted her pant leg off.

Faith shook her head and took a closer look at the blonde on top of her, almost not believing who it was.

"Buffy?...B" Buffy smiled

"She speaks!"

Faith sat up supporting herself on her elbow.

"B what are you doing here? I thought you were with the scoobs in L.A or something."

"I was, but then I got this incredibly interesting letter from someone who lives around here, so I decided why not to come and visit them, and ask them if they really meant what they had written in said letter."

Faith's eyes grew wider.

"So _F_ did you?"

"I….I uhh….…um…ahh.." Faith tripped over her words as Buffy leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Faith's lips to shut her up.

"Well put" Buffy smiled sweetly and lifted herself up off Faith, extending her hand to help the brunette up. Faith took Buffy's hand and slowly got to her feet.

"So umm….when did you get in town B? You got a place to stay?"

"Just flew in today, still looking for somewhere though."

Faith was still awe struck, till she noticed Floor trying to walk away unnoticed.

"Were the hell you goin Floor?" Faith called mockingly, not forgetting the bop on the forehead she earned from the other blonde.

Floor gave an annoyed sigh and made her way back to Buffy and Faith.

"Trying to help pave a way for you two to have a romantic reunion….which you are totally killing by having me stay." Floor stated in a matter of fact tone of voice. Buffy blushed ten shades of red at the 'Romantic reunion' statement. Floor caught Buffy mid-blush and grinned wickedly, actually looking the older blonde over for the first time.

"Damn Fai, you weren't exaggerating about her." Floor gave an approving nod and wolfish grin.

Faith subconsciously slung a protective arm around Buffy's waist, while Buffy gave Faith a confused look.

"You didn't exaggerate about what exactly"

Faith in an attempt to change the subject, decided that now would be a good time for introductions.

"Buffy, this is my best friend Floor. Knew her before I went to sunnydale and I guess she was a potential because she's a slayer too. Floor this is Buffy, the girl I've told you about." Floor extended a hand, which Buffy shook shyly.

'How much does this chick know exacitally…'

"Heard allooottt about you B, cool to finally meet ya."

Buffy smiled politely.

"Don't mind me asking…..but umm….is your name French or something? Is it spelled like F L E U R?"

Floor chuckled. "Nah, spelled like F L O O R. My names just a reminder or how high my parents think of me." Floor explained bitterness evident in her voice.

"Oookay. So anyways. Thanks for the meet and greet, but I think you girlies need a bit of alone time. I'll catch you later Fai, nice meeting you B!" Floor called as she headed for the cemetery gates. Floor chuckled happily for Faith.

When Floor was out of sight Buffy turned to Faith, who's arm was still draped around her waist.

"Hey" the blonde mumbled shyly.

Faith smiled.

"Hey"

Buffy turned so she was facing Faith, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist.

"You didn't answer my question yet." Buffy mumbled, looking Faith dead in the eye.

Faith lowered her head slightly, feeling a little shy herself.

"Fai…..did you mean it? What you wrote?"

Faith nodded slightly and looked up. "Of course I did…...**do**. I wouldn't spout shit like that if it wasn't true B."

Buffy smiled, her eyes lighting up, she leaned forward slowly and managed to whisper one last thing before their lips met.

"Well that makes two of us."

A/N: Okay i know Floor is a stupid name but i couldn't figure another one out...so sue me...no, no please dont o.o. I just thought Faith could seriously use a friend so...yep. Faith has a buddy. Next update will contain Fluffy Fuffy goodness...we are talking Movie time cuddleing people!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello people! Here it is, the chapter to the story i have been neglecting. Blockage No more. Can i get a 'Hell yeah!'**

**Rating:...T?...I dunno. Let's go with T**

**Disclaimer: Own I do not.**

**The Morning After…**

**Narrator:**

Faith's eye cracked open, as the rays from the sun entered through the window of her apartment room.

'Fuck, I gotta get to wor--…..' Faith stopped, noticing something was different this morning. She looked down to see what the unfamiliar weight was that was resting on her. There, sleeping soundly, snuggled into Faith's chest, was Buffy. The brunette slayer gave a goofy grin to no one in particular, and relaxed back into her pillow, to watch her blonde companion sleep.

'Work can fuckin wait.' Faith tightened her grip around Buffy's waist, gently pulling her even closer then before.

'Soooo could get used to doing this.' The brunette thought with a happy sigh. Reaching forward slowly and gingerly, she brushed a few golden strands behind Buffy's ear, drinking in her features.

'Beautiful. I must've died or something, there's no way in hell this is actually happening.' Buffy's eyes opened slowly at the soft gesture, revealing two soft green orbs. Faith gave the groggy blonde a warm smile.

"Hey," Buffy mumbled, her voice still laced with sleep. She smiled sweetly at Faith, leaning forward and kissing the tip of her nose playfully.

'Yes. I am dead. I have died. I have died and gone to heaven.' Faith smiled even wider.

"Hey yourself." Buffy gave a small yawn and attempted a short stretch, never pulling away from the brunette. Without thinking, Faith leaned forward and captured Buffy's lips with her own. She tenderly brushed her lips over the blonde's, enjoying every feel, every taste, every touch, trying to memorize everything she could. At the same time, she tried to communicate all the love and longing she felt for the older girl, through her actions. Buffy responded just as lovingly, she brought her arms up and wrapped them around Faith's neck, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. When oxygen became an issue, Faith pulled away gently and rested her forehead against Buffy's; they both had shy yet content smiles on their faces. The brunette only opened her eyes when she felt Buffy stir.

"Um….Faith?" the blonde spoke up, confusion ringing in her voice.

'Oh shit….she regrets it. I shouldn't have kissed her. FUCK! Stupid stupid stupid!'

"Why are we so…umm….dressed?" Buffy continued through a giggle.

'Huh?' Faith looked down. Indeed they both were still clad in what they had been wearing the night before, the brunette still even had her docs on.

"Good question." Buffy burst into a fit of giggles, rolling over to face the younger girl. Faith cocked an eyebrow and flashed Buffy a wolfish grin.

"Why? Do you not _want_ to be dressed, for some reason?" Faiths grin grew even bigger as Buffy blushed hard and looked away embarrassed.

"No. No I mean we still have our shoes on and everything and not even in PJs and not even under the covers and with the whole uncomfy street clothes factor and oh god please stop me." Faith laughed and pulled the babbling blonde into another quick kiss.

"I don't want ya to stop; you're cute when ya babble B. And ta answer your questions; you were wicked jet-lagged so I brought ya here were you just sorta passed out. "

"Oh." The blonde's puzzled expression faded into a happy smile; she leaned back down and snuggled into Faith.

"I love you, Faith." Buffy murmured, softly tracing patterns on the younger girl's stomach.

"I love _you_, Buffy."

**The apartment next to Faith's…**

The annoying trill of Floor's house phone startled the young slayer. She darted off of the couch desperately hoping to avoid the second ring.

"Yeah?"

"Floor! Who the hell is comin in today? You or Lehane?"

"Good morning to you too Boss, I'm doing well thanks."

"You bein smart with me?"

"Yep Boss, I believe I am."

"Well quit it. Were the hell are you airheads? We need one of ya down here! A shipment came in and, it ain't gonna unpack itself."

"I'm gonna be working Faith's shifts till further notice Boss."

"Lehane's shifts?"

"Yep."

"Alright fine. Get your ass down here Floor!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Floor hung up the phone and flipped it off.

"Why don't you unpack some of the shit yourself, dickhead." Floor muttered under her breathe.

Floor picked up the phone again and dialed a second number, drumming her fingers on the counter as she waited for it to pick up.

**Back to the lovebirds…**

Faith and Buffy cuddled on the couch in Faith's living room, watching old 1960's Addams Family episodes on TV. Faith lay on her side, propping her head up using her right elbow. Buffy lay in front of her, holding Faith's left hand in both her own, in front of her. A dark blue quilt lay over the two slayers, keeping them warm.

"Morticia was always such a cocktease." Faith murmured, watching as Gomez began kissing away at his wife's arm.

"She was?" Buffy asked sounding a little groggy, bringing Faith's hand up, and lightly brushing her lips over the brunette's fingers.

"Totally. I mean, she has a husband who always says how irresistible she is, and how beautiful and shit. Then she knowingly gets him hot by saying something French, and right when he's about to plant one on her lips, what does she go and do? She says 'Not now darling, Not here darling.' Talk about shooting the poor guy down."

Buffy chuckled. "I guess your right, since their married Gomez should have a 24/7 kissage pass." Faith's mouth twisted into a wolfish grin. She sat up and began to plant kisses along Buffy's arm.

"CaraMia, you know how I get when you act so adorable like that."

Buffy burst into a fit of giggles at Faith's Gomez impression.

Faith trailed kisses up to Buffy's shoulder and stopped, looking deep into the other slayers eyes. Very slowly, Faith brought her lips down to meet Buffy's, the kiss was slow and sensual at first growing to passionate quickly. Faith's tongue gently traced the blonde's bottom lip, silently asking to be let in. Before they could go any further, the two were interrupted by a series of rapid knocks at the door. The dark slayer growled in frustration.

"Hold that thought." She gave the blonde a quick peck before going to answer the door.

She gripped the knob and violently ripped the door open. Faith was surprised to find that no one was on the other side, she was about to shut it when she noticed a note taped to the door.

_F-_

_If I see your ass at work today, I swear to god I will kick it!_

_I'm working your shifts for as long as your love bug is gonna be in town. The only thing_

_I demand in return is a Beer Pong rematch. As for patrolling, Livy and I will take tonights batch of vamps. No need to thank me, I already know I'm wicked awesome (hehe) So enjoy the next couple days off. You kids have fun now, remember the safety word ; ) _

_-Floor_

_P.s. Enjoy the 'first morning together' pack. A gift from Livy and I (Her Idea)_

Faith looked confused. "What pack?" She looked back down at the note.

_P.p.s. Look down genius._

Faith looked down and saw a huge cardboard box with a drawn on bow. The slayer grinned, bending down to pick up the box.

"Thanks guys." She said under her breathe, looking forward to her next few days off with her B.

Yes. **Her** B.

**A/N: I'm going to try to have regular updates, if not every day, then every other day. We'll see how that goes. Thank you to all the awsome people who reveiwed, the reveiws give me warm fuzzies. Keep in mind, I am not about whoring my stories out for reveiws, i won't beg for them. But i DO like them, so don't be shy. See you next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here you go people. Sorry for the delay, i felt lazy today and slept and now its about...4:42 in th a.m. I'll make an effort in the future to update before these ungodly hours. I'm also gonna strive for longer/better chapters, i feel like my writing has been sloppy(er) lately heh. Ok, so anyways...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTVS, i own Livy and Floor though wuahahahahaha. ;**

**Chapter 3: The Lack of plot thickens**

**Faith's Apartment. . .**

Faith heaved the box over to the coffee table in front of the couch were Buffy currently sat. "Wow. What's in the box?" Buffy wondered. She scooted over, to make room for Faith.

"No idea. It's a present for us. Well…..more like for you…. For your arrival at least." The younger slayer explained as she started to open it.

"My arrival? Why is me coming here gift worthy?" Buffy's nose scrunched up as she gave Faith a confused look. The dark slayer chuckled. "Well B, if you saw me, two weeks ago….well…." Faith paused. Her face darkened into an almost pained expression.

"Livy and Floor were just really worried I guess." Buffy scooted closer to Faith and kissed her cheek. "Your scoobies were worried. That's sweet." Faith laughed.

"Yeah I guess they were." Faith tore the box open and smiled. The cardboard box was filled with various snacks, candies, energy drinks, iced coffees, and two Styrofoam containers holding pastries and sandwiches from the café down the street. At the very bottom, there was a stack of CD cases with another note taped on the top.

_F & B-_

_Freshly Pirated Flicks from the net._

_It's Not porn, I swear._

_-Floor_

"Hehe sweeeet. We got HellBoy 2, B! And…..the sex and the city movie…Ew."

"Hey. That was a good show!" Buffy interjected, playfully swatting Faith's arm.

"Ok what else…..oooo The Happening, The Strangers and….The Indiana Jones movie. What do you wanna watch first, B?" Buffy gave a thoughtful 'hmm' before answering.

"What's the Strangers about?" Faith gave Buffy a grin, an evil thought popping into her head. "No idea B, lets watch and see."

**Unloading area of club Eclipse…**

"So….uh…You…you think this Buffy girl will stay?" a mousey brunette asked, from her sitting place on a wooden crate. Floor heaved another large crate onto her shoulder with a strained grunt. "No idea. It's a bit early…don't really know if Fai's a U-hauler. Why?"

"Well….if…if Buffy doesn't stay here…you think Faith would leave….to be with her?"

Floor set the box on another crate, shaking her hands out. "Truthfully? Or give it to you lightly, with a hint of false hope thrown in?"

"Truthfully….please."

"Ok. Yes, without a doubt in my mind, Faith will go back to LA." Floor shrugged, nonchalantly. The blonde hopped up onto the crate were the little brunette currently sat, and plopped down next to her.

"Liv….you alright?" The brunette blushed as soon as Floor sat down. She nodded her head, trying to avoid Floor's disbelieving stare.

"Liv. Spit it out."

"Well…it's just….what are we going to do? Without Faith around I mean….How are we going to patrol? What if it is too much for us? We are too new at this."

Floor gave an indignant look.

"Hey! I can handle vamps just fine, thank you very much. Just cause we're newbies, doesn't mean we need a babysitter." Liv's eyes widened

"No! No I mean…..yeah you could…cause your good at fighting and stuff….and your…really really strong and…..yeah. But…I am not….I always need one of you guys… I can't do this…slaying stuff alone." Floor chuckled and hopped off the crate, giving the brunette an intent look. Liv blushed even harder then before.

"And you won't. You've got me, I'll never leave you to the sharks…, and neither will Faith. Just you wait L, everything will….run its course I guess." Floor shrugged and went back to unloading, Liv watched her with a soft smile on her face. Neither slayers noticing the dark figure of a woman, watching them from the shadows.

**Faith's Apartment…**

Buffy clung to Faith as she watched the movie, a smirked plastered on the brunette's face.

The pastries and sandwiches were gone as well as most of the iced coffees, they were now absently munching at the candy while they watched. Faith felt Buffy tense up at the movie, the younger slayer couldn't stop the soft chuckle that escaped her throat, as she wrapped an arm around her frightened love. Buffy's arms clung to Faith's waist at the movies climax.

"How are you not scared? Those masked people are giving me the serious wiggins!" The small blonde mumbled, burying her face in the younger girl's neck.

Faith chuckled again, tossing a few m&ms in her mouth before answering.

"Well B, I ram pieces of wood into the undead hearts of vampires for a living. I think I could take 3 wimps swinging knives around….on a bad day, at that."

Faith felt Buffy tense up again, she looked down at the slayer in her arms, her eyes filled with concern.

"B? If you're really scared we can put something else on…uh, you like that sex and the city movie, right? We can put that on."

Buffy looked up with a smile on her face.

"That's really sweet Fai, but I'm ok. The movies pretty good so far. Besides, I have the best remedy for a case of the wiggins."

Faith raised an eyebrow "That would be…?"

Buffy pulled the younger slayer down, till their lips met. It was short and chaste, yet it still left both slayers light headed. When they pulled away, they both had dumb grins on their faces, as they went back to watching the movie.

**A/N: Ok. I have two diffrent ideas now for what direction the story should head. One is very bleak and inv****olves torture, death and alot of angsty stuff. The other is light hearted, happier and has little angst. Only i don't really know which one i personally would rather write. So what do you guys think? Put your vote as a reveiw or PM. See you guys next chapter D!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so i take it it's the Fluffy Fuffy root we'll be going with this. Coolio. I will release my sadistic writing tendencies elsewhere. **

**Disclaimer: ...do i really have to say it?**

**Summary: Faith and Buffy discuss. Floor and Liv meet the stalker(s)**

**Rating: Theres a few 'fucks' thrown in. Other then that...yyeaahh. I'll go with T**

**Chapter 4: Confessions and Meetings.**

**Faith's Apartment…**

Both slayers lay comfortably on Faith's bed facing each other. Their hands absently tracing the others skin, memorizing every curve, beauty mark, and scar, with gentle fingers. Neither wanted to break the comfortable silence, both girls just wanted to stay this way forever, oblivious to everyone and thing except each other. As much as Faith hated too, she had to get some answers, before she invested to much emotion into this visit… as much as she tried to kid herself, she knew it was already to late for that.

"What is this?" Faith asked softly, her voice was a little horse from not using it. Buffy's eyes met Faith's, a soft smile formed on her lips as she replied.

"Depends." The brunette felt her stomach sink; before she spoke, she had to subtly compose herself, praying her voice didn't waver. "On what?" The older slayer shrugged, taking Faith's hand in hers entwining their fingers.

"On what you want, I guess." She answered in a soft, shy voice. Faith looked at her confused for a minute before speaking again. "What I want….? B, this isn't just about what I want… you have to know what you want out of this thin-"

"I do Faith. I already know what I want." Faith gave Buffy another confused look. "Ok…what do you want, B? I already know what I want." The blonde's eyes diverted to their linked hands, she gave a shy smile.

"I want to be with you Fai…I want to make up for all this lost time… I don't want to go back to acting like I hate you…I want to try to heal some things-"Buffy reached over and traced the jagged scar on Faith's abdomen "that I know can't ever fully heal." Faith took Buffy's hand and brought it to her lips, tenderly grazing each finger with a kiss. The blonde scooted closer to her lover and cupped cheek in her left hand. "What do you want, Fai?" Faith leaned into the touch, savoring it before carefully choosing her words.

"I want you Buffy, not just sex, or kissing, or cuddling. I want the feelings that go with it…I want to feel that weird flutter in my stomach whenever you do something as simple as smile, or giggle, or have that adorable blush on your cheeks. I want to fall asleep holding you, knowing your safe and wake up the same way. I want…..I want to earn your love…everyday…for the rest of my life, however short or long it may be. I love you, Buffy. I always have, nothing can change that."

Buffy's eyes shined with tears, she closed the distance between the two, as they shared the most loving, deep kiss, they have ever experienced. Faith felt the wetness of Buffy's tears on her own cheeks. When they both were out of breath, they slowly pulled apart, Faith lovingly kissed Buffy's tears away, the blonde moved so she was impossibly closer to the younger girl. They both lay there enjoying the silence, the comfort, and the love they both felt for the other.

"So I guess we're on the same page then?" Faith asked softly kissing the top of Buffy's head. The blonde nodded, planting a kiss at the base of Faith's neck. They both drifted off to sleep, happy to be in each other's arms.

**Broken Hill cemetery…**

Two figures hid in the shadows between crypts, both watching two young slayers carefully.

"Why do we keep hiding? They are slayers too…aren't they?" one of the figures asked sounding exasperated. "Yes. Yes they are, but the blond girl knows Faith, a-and we don't know what Faith has been filling her noggin with. If we just go up to them, they might think we are the big bad baddies, that would be of the bad. So we have to keep, being all lurky…at least till we find out were Buffy was taken…..Who knows….they might even be the big bad baddies. I mean it would be just like Faith….warping the minds of younger slayers, and making them all crazy-bitch just like she was!" The second figure began to babble uncontrollably, while the other tried to calm her down. They both were so preoccupied, they did not notice the two slayers walk up to them.

" Um…Excuse us? …..But why are you two hiding back there? …..It's dangerous in these parts…to be in cemeteries at least….for regular people I mean."

One figure jumped out of the shadows and gave an indignant scoff.

"What do you mean by 'regular' little girl?" The woman asked trying to intimidate Liv by sizing her up. Floor got between them and growled, "Why don't you back the fuck off her, and I'll show you what she means by dangerous." The strange brunette woman threw a right hook at Floor, making contact with her cheek. Floor recovered quickly and grinned spitting blood at her attacker's feet. "This'll be fun."

Floor threw an uppercut at the taller brunette woman, sending her back, before returning with a roundhouse kick. Floor caught the woman's foot and threw her at a gravestone. The two continued to fight violently, oblivious to their companions. Liv went up to the red haired women; she noticed the stranger tense up.

"I'm not going to attack…sorry about Floor…we haven't done much tonight…she's a little antsy." The red haired woman relaxed her stance and smiled.

"Nah…no need. Kennedy can be a littlle 'Grrr' sometimes." The woman said nervously.

"I'm Liv by the way….uh…That's….Floor." Liv pointed at Floor as Kennedy kneed the blonde in the solar plexus, earning a loud 'ooommff' as her knee hit home. Floor reached up and flipped Kennedy over her back, attempting to stomp the older girl were she fell. Kennedy dodged Floor's boot and flipped back onto her feet, continuing to exchange blows.

"I'm Willow…..that's my girlfriend….Kennedy." Willow said as she watched the two slayers beat the crap out of each other.

"So uh…..how do we get them to stop?" Liv asked nervously.

Willow smiled. "I may not be a slayer, but I have a few nifty tricks up these sleeves….ah…assuming I have sleeves." Liv and Willow both gave nervous laughs.

Kennedy held Floors shoulders from behind, attempting to throw the blonde backwards. Floor head butted Kennedy from behind and twisted around so she faced the taller brunette. She grasped both of Kennedy's shoulders and slammed the brunette down to her waiting knee, following with a downward elbow strike. The older slayer recovered in time to miss the elbow and follow with a left hook. Through the grunts and growls of their brawl, they failed to hear Willow chanting.

"_Invisible chains from afar. Hold these two, as if in tar!" _Instantly Kennedy and Floor slowed down and eventually held still.

"What the fuck! That's cheating!" Floor yelled furiously.

"Yeah Will! Let me finish spanking junior here!" Kennedy sneered

"Hah! You wish old hag! I totally will _finish_ whipping your ass, as soon as Red here takes this mojo off me." Floor growled menacingly.

Willow chuckled at the two. "Neither of you two will be let go, till you promise to play nice."

"**WHAT!"** They both interjected angrily.

"Will! Come on! You can let me go, just keep the runt this way!" Kennedy whined

"Who the FUCK are you calling RUNT? I'm going to fucking own your ass by the end of tonight!" Floor growled the last part through gritted teeth.

Liv walked slowly up to Floor and put a hand on her cheek. "Floor, I think these are the good guys too. You shouldn't be fighting them." The brunette spoke softly. Floor's intense glare lessened slightly. "_They_ started it." The blonde muttered harshly.

"And _we_ will end it." Liv whispered softly, giving her partner a reassuring smile. Floor looked between Willow and Liv for a moment, before nodding. Willow waved her hand and Floor was able to move again. Liv frowned and had the blonde bend down slightly to look at her injuries, she lightly traced Floors split lip and an area below her eye that was promising a bruise in the near future.

"You dummy." Liv teased through a soft laugh. Floor grinned at her before turning her attention to the redhead she assumed was 'Willow' and the bitch she assumed was 'Kennedy'.

"What were you two doing following us?" Floor inquired her voice on edge. She stood partially in front of Liv, silently warning her to stay back. Willow stepped forward so she was in better view.

"We want you to take us to were Faith and Buffy are at."

**Faith's Apartment…**

Faith opened her eyes slowly, she felt at peace for the first time in years. Her eyes drifted to the clock on her bedside.

'3:32 a.m.'

The slayer sighed happily before looking down at a sleeping Buffy, a grin spread on Faith's face. She gently began to toy with a lock of the blonde's hair, enjoying how each strand felt as it sifted through her fingers.

"I love you, Buffy Summers." Faith whispered softly, before slowly drifting back into unconsciousness. She almost didn't hear Buffy mumble "I love you too, Fai." sleepily. Almost.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. Thank you for the reveiws so far, you people rock. Next few chapters will be a little rocky. Again hope you people enjoyed, see you guys next chapter! Weeeeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here it is the final chapter to The Letter (Unless i add an Epilogue) **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:...Pleh**

Chapter 6

Faith awoke to the shrill ringing of the telephone; she didn't even want to look at the clock, to see what asshole was calling at this ungodly hour. She squirmed out of Buffy's arms and rolled over to reach the phone. Grabbing the phone in a death grip, she ripped it off the receiver.

"**What."** The angry slayer growled, not bothering to sound polite.

'No politeness before 10 a.m.'

"Faith, Get up, get dressed and get your ass to Eclipse, NOW." Floor grumbled back at Faith, exasperation evident in her voice, as well as exhaustion.

"What? Why? What- what the hell time is it?"

"Its 7! But fuck how early it is! I've been stalling these assholes for the past 4 hours! These weird chicks are looking for you and B."

A wave of confusion swept over Faith, she turned to see Buffy slowly waking up.

"Faith, baby who is it?" the tired blonde mumbled, her voice was still heavy with sleep. Faith gave her a reassuring smile.

"Have they told you who they are?" The dark slayer questioned trying not to sound anxious. She felt Buffy move up behind her, and begin to place soft kisses on her shoulder blade.

"Yeah, Willow and Kennedy. You know em?"

Faith felt a prickle of dread shoot up her spine.

'Oh, shit.'

"Yeah, uh….I'll be there in ten alright?"

Faith and Floor hung up, understanding there was no need to say goodbye. Faith put the phone on her bedside table, and buried her face in her hands. Buffy's arms snaked around her lovers waist, in an attempt to comfort her.

"Fai, what is it?" The blonde asked, resting her cheek on Faiths back.

"Red and Ken are here, B…. Did they come with you?"

Faith felt Buffy tense up.

'So either she did know, and was hiding it. Or she didn't know, and is surprised……50/50 aren't the worst odds I guess.'

"B…it's ok if you they did." Faith turned to face Buffy, her face hiding any hint of emotion

"I didn't even tell them I was coming here, Faith." Buffy said slowly.

'Well…she sounds genuinely shocked. That's a good sign. If not…..give my baby an academy award.'

"Ok. Well…lets go see what's the what." Faith leaned in and gave Buffy a quick kiss and a grin, before getting up to get dressed.

**Club Eclipse… **

The air in the closed night club was thick with tension. A table in one of the corners was divided into two parties, Liv and Floor, Kennedy and Willow. Liv and Willow exchanged nervous half smiles as Kennedy and Floor glared daggers at each other. Under the table Liv's hand nervously clung to Floor's.

"Y-you know. You could have just taken us to where Faith lives. That would have been easier. Then we wouldn't have had to be with the awkwardness, and such." Willow piped up, trying to lighten the mood. Floor chuckled.

"Sorry Red. I don't know you, I'm not going to just _show_ you were Faith lives, just cause you say your buddy buddy with her."

"I never s-said I was. I'm buddy buddy with Buffy. Faith t-tried to kill me before, ergo un-buddyness."

To Willow's surprise Floor started to laugh.

"D-did I say something funny?" The coppertop asked, confusion ringing in her voice. Floor laughed for a few more moments, before regaining her composure."Nah. Well…._I_ thought it was funny at least." The blonde said, still snickering.

Willow's face hardened."Ok….then what did you find so funny?" The red heads words were laced with annoyance. Floor's face contorted into an almost mocking leer.

"I just thought it was funny how pompous you goody goodies really are. I mean yeah, Faith did say you 'Scooby' guys had a 'holier then thou' complex, but damn. What an understatement."Willow glared at Floor heatedly and leaned forward.

"I don't think you should mouth off on things you hardly know about. Faith probably didn't tell you. But she had a crazy-bitch streak going for a while; she tried to kill my friends and me. Guess your big hero isn't perfect after all." The witch's voice was cold and condescending. Floor smirked and met her glare.

"Oh I know _plenty_ Red. I've been filled in, yeah Faith tried to kill you guys. Key word here is _tried, _past fucking tense. She's aided you unforgiving fuckwads through 3 apocalypses, and yet you all still sit on your high horses, playing judge, jury, and executioner." Floor gave a bitter chuckle before continuing.

"Tell me Red, what is worse. Someone who accidentally killed in the past, and is still trying to make up for it. Or, someone who purposely tortured and flayed someone alive, and is still walking around, never going to jail, and was automatically forgiven by all her little friends." Willow's eyes shadowed with pain. "How did you-"

"I told you Red. I've been filled in. I know who you are now, your Buffy's friend…the one who was the big bad. I'm disappointed…I thought you out of all of them, would at least show a hint of compassion. Whether you like it or not _Willow_, your book isn't as squeaky clean as you play it to be. Try opening your eyes and ears, and shutting your fucking mouth next time, before condemning Faith for what she's done in the past."

Floor chuckled coldly and gave Willow a quick wink. Liv felt how tense Floor was and gently squeezed her hand. Thankfully, the awkward silence was broken as Faith and Buffy cautiously entered the quiet club."Will? Ken?" Buffy called to them, Willow shot up, and went to Buffy, wrapping the small blonde in an embrace.

"Thank goddess your ok, Buffy." The slayer laughed nervously, returning her friends hug. "Why wouldn't I be ok, Will?" The red head pulled away.

"I just thought the whole…you…coming here…were Faith lives…might be a trap or, something of the bad. Why didn't you tell us you were coming here?" Buffy frowned and backtracked, till she was next to Faith.

"You thought Faith…was trying to lure me into a trap? Will... we went through this, back in sunnydale. Faith isn't evil anymore." Buffy stated slowly.

"No….I…..Buffy…I was just worried. You up and left to come see _Faith_, Buffy. She doesn't exactly have the best track record in the world, how would you know for certain that she still doesn't hold a grudge." It was Faiths turn to speak up.

"Red, you know I wouldn't hurt, B." The brunette tried to hide the hurt in her voice."Oh why? Cause your in love with her? Didn't stop you before." Willow fired back.

Buffy glared, looking back and forth between Faith and Willow. "You told her?"

"She called me on it, B. Fang did too." The dark slayer said coolly, never breaking eye contact with the witch.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were coming here, Buffy. Why with all the secrecy?" Willow asked again.

"I didn't tell you because I knew this is _exactly _how you would react, and for once I would have liked to have made a choice, and done something that I wanted to do, without having to rely on my friends' approval." The redhead looked at Buffy confused.

"What are you really talking about, Buffy?" The blonde slayer moved closer to Faith and took her hand in hers.

"I love Faith back, Will. I really do, I knew if I told you, you'd think I was crazy. I knew if I told _anyone_, they would all make a big deal about it, about how bad Faith used to be. I didn't want that."

Willow stared blankly at the two of them for a long time, before speaking again.

"I…I can't take this in right now, Buffy…I …just can't. It's…it's _Faith_" The witch stuttered. Kennedy went to comfort her girlfriend.

"I…I've got to clear my head Buff. Can we…talk later maybe?" Willow looked between her friend and Faith.

"Yeah…of course Will. But I love Faith, if you can't accept that…it won't change anything, I'll still love her."

Willow nodded, her and Kennedy walked past the two slayers and out of the club. As soon as they left Buffy turned to Faith, enveloping her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, B." Faith said in a hushed tone, she kissed Buffy softly on the side of her head.

"Don't be. Willow can bitch and moan all she wants; it's not going to matter at all." Faith chuckled. "You sure about that Blondie?" Buffy pulled back slightly and smiled.

"Positive. If they don't like it, well….they can answer to my foot in their ass." Faith grinned and pulled the Buffy into a sweet kiss, they were both oblivious to everyone and everything….including Floor and Liv who were silent through the whole interaction.

Liv nervously watched Floor through the corner of her eye.

"Hey uhh….Floor?" the small brunette said softly. Floor turned to her.

"What is it Li-mmmphhh" The blonde leaned into the kiss, bringing a hand up to Liv's cheek. When they pulled away, Floor grinned at the blushing brunette.

"Was wondering when you'd make a move." Liv blushed even harder.

Faith and Buffy had made their way other to the two younger slayers, an amused grin on the dark slayers face."Alright Livy. You go girl. B, this is Olivia a.k.a. Livy. You've already met shortstop here." Faith said teasingly nudging Floor.

"Hardy Har." Floor nudged Faith back, with her elbow."So what's going on anyways? We looking to add a new member to our humble team, Boss?" Floor asked teasingly.Faith looked at Buffy, unlike Floor though, she had a serious look on her face.

"Yeah, B. How about sticking around….for a while…..forever if possible." Faith gave Buffy a rare shy smile, and took the blonde's hand. Buffy smiled and turned to her lover.

"I think that could be arranged." The blonde said returning the shy smile. Faith's eyes brightened, in one quick move she picked up the small blonde and twirled her around a few times before setting her down and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Good cause holding you here hostage, would have kinda sucked." The brunette said through a grin. Buffy playfully swatted Faith's arm and kissed her again.

"I love you."

"Love you too, B"

End

**A/N: A little rushed perhaps, I'm not to proud of the ending. I know i made Willow be a bitch, but seriously...she's done shit FAR worse then Faith could ever accomplish and everythings all forgiven like that. Yet she still has the balls to give Faith shit for killing two people, one by accident...ok... AND tortureing wesley...who kinda deserved it. So anyways Epilogue? Sequel? Keep it as is? Lemme know people! You guys are awsome! See you laters! Weee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay...i re-read the last chapter and i actually felt _really _bad...cause i half-assed it. My apologies...and also i felt a little bad cause i actually like Willow, she's a sweetie and doesn't deserve the abuse i will deal her in future stories (hehehe) Anyhoo. I'm considering a sequel...that actually has...yunno...a storyline perhaps. You know one of those silly things called a _plot_. OK so anyways, here is the epilogue. I hope you enjoy. You people have been great to me, putting up with my procrastinating bullshit. Again Thank you.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

_2 weeks later. . ._

Buffy and Willow sat across from each other in a random café, both nervously stirring away at their lattes.

"So." The blonde broke the silence, attempting to start a conversation.

"So…"

Willow sighed heavily and looked Buffy in the eye. "When did…this all start? When did you start…liking Faith in…_that_ way." The redhead asked carefully, trying not to start anything. Buffy sipped her coffee and shrugged.

"I think I always have Will. There has always been this…I don't know….bond, I guess. When I'm with Faith, I feel different. Like a piece is being put back, that was missing before." Willow gave her a skeptical look.

"Even when she was oh, I don't know…..holding a knife to my throat, throttling Xander, making with the smoochies with Angel, torturing-"

"Will." "Sorry, Sorry…it's just weird….the gayness? Totally a shocker….no pinging of the radar. But I could easily cope with the gayness. It's the Faithness of the equation that's getting me." The witch babbled, suddenly finding the table to be incredibly interesting.

"Will…she's changed. She's not like that anymore. She deserves a second chance."

Willow rubbed away at her eyes. "Are you saying that because you truly believe it, or are you saying that so I'll be cool with the….you and the Faith and the…together thing."

Buffy chuckled and shook her head. "Both to be completely honest. Mostly though, yes I believe she deserves a second chance….I saw it in her eyes, when she came back to help with the First. She's more grown up, Will. She's not 17 anymore…..if she was I would be arrested for statutory rape. Which would be bad….and gross."

Both girls laughed quietly. Willow reached over across the table and took Buffy's hands in her own.

"Does she love you? I mean really, really love you. Not a fling, not something that will last 2 months and then she'll dump you. I mean really real love."

Buffy looked dreamily for a moment before saying anything.

'She's nearby'

"Yeah….yeah she really does, Willow." The redhead nodded, and smiled.

"If you're sure….then I'm ok with it. But if you hurt her Faith, I will….attempt...to kill you with a shove and, or other various, gardening implements." Buffy heard a husky chuckle from behind her, and felt two soft hands wrap around her from behind.

"Don't worry Red; I've already gotten a few other death threats going for me if I screw this thing up. You'll have to get in line." Buffy looked up and smiled. Faith leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Buffy's lips. "Hey beautiful." "Hey."

Faith took a seat next to Buffy and leaned back.

"So, now that that's settled. I think a double date is in order." Buffy piped up excitedly.

Faith and Willow glanced at each other and gulped nervously.

"Uhhmm….Sure, B."

"Yeaahhh….sounds….great heh."

END

**A/N: I have a few ideas floating around in my head. Idea 1: A Faith/Buffy kind of virtual series, were they deal with all the crap thats thrown at them, maybe have a few more of the original scoobies come to join Faith's Crew. And of course Fuffyness. Idea 2: Have a sequel thats a few years in the future, with Faith and Buffy starting a fam. Idea 3: Can the whole thing and leave it as just one story. Like any of those? Any ideas of your own? Lemme know. Love you guys, have a happy 4th of July! Later!**


End file.
